1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices, namely calipers.
2. Background Art
Various prior art devices exist for the measurement of the height and depth of objects including standard calipers. However, calipers are not stable devices that can stand in place during measurement. Instead, the user must hold and manipulate the calipers while taking a measurement. Such instability creates undesirable measurement error. The user is also unable to perform fine measurements where contact with the object to be measured is not readily discernible.
Moreover, the size and angle of the measurement arms of calipers prevent measurement of various objects and dies. For example, the depth of a hole or mold or the height of a protrusion from a larger object cannot be easily and accurately measured with calipers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a caliper probe measuring device which provides the advantages of calipers but also is stable, indicates contact with the object to be measured, and can measure the height and depth of various objects not easily measurable by calipers with repeatable accuracy.